


Silence In the End

by BrosquadTM



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Forgive Me, Magic, One Shot, Silence, Sorry Not Sorry, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrosquadTM/pseuds/BrosquadTM
Summary: The battle was going well, Lotor was slowly tiring, they were gaining the upper hand,No one expected HaggarNo expected not to notice herUntil it was too late





	Silence In the End

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry UwU I just had an idea
> 
> This is a one shot

Everything was going well. The Lions were waiting outside the ship hull, and they had backed Lotor and one of his lieutenants into a corner, and the bodies of Galra soldiers were spread across the floor of the Galra cruiser they had comendeared. Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Keith, and Allura were attacking Lotor while Lance patrolled outside the door to the command room.

Haggar appeared before Lance, her face cold and angry. Lance was afraid, but he didn't let it show on his face. She smiled, tilting her head to the side. "Hello, Red Paladin. It seems the others are distracted.." her voice rumbled slow and dry, claw-like words scrambling up her throat and out of her mouth.

Lance plastered his customary smirk onto his face, "I won't need them to kill you, witch."

She leaned forward, a small dagger glinting joyously in her hand, a dripping substance coating the blade. 

There was silence.

Lance's eyes couldn't register her movement, one moment in front of him, the next behind him with a knife in his side. The room rippled and swayed, the spot in side numb, no pain filtering into his clouded mind. A distorted laugh began echoing inside his skull, and he opened his mount to scream, taking in a breath-

Haggar chuckled. "Not today, Paladin," and pulled out a sharp glimmer in the air, his eyes not focusing. Haggar leaned forward, pushing the needle through his lips, the tightly wound cord sealing his lips together, the pain bringing back his consiousness. He comprehended what was going to happen in that moment, but his body was immovable, his limbs heavy. His lips sealed, unable to call for help. As his eyes closed, he saw the cloaked figure turn and disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome ;)


End file.
